lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff The Killer vs. The Rake
JEFF THE KILLER VS. THE RAKE Go To Sleep I was on my way to Harvard University with my girlfriend, Kate. We were driving in the ’12 Mustang my dad bought before he was murdered. You see, I was a farm boy from Kansas *sigh* me and my dad would always set scarecrows in the field where he worked most of the year. My brother and I fought about who would set the scarecrow for Halloween that year (1997) about half a mile away from the farmhouse. I was chosen by dad to set it up. I carried the shitty little ‘crow through the field to an empty post. I climbed up, with the scarecrow on my back, and readied to fix the ‘crow unto the post. Just done with one hook, some… THING pulled from the post into the grass. I went down screaming, as that thing ripped the scarecrow apart. I was struggling to get the damned thing off my back, as that animal was pulling as hard as it could. I finally slipped the scarecrow, still screaming for my dad. I could hear him yelling for me. I looked back and saw it. A man hunched over, with talons in place of fingernails. He appeared to be a starving old man, who looked to be over 100 years old. He… sorry, IT charged me, as I looked into its black sockets for eyes. Dad showed with his sawed-off shotgun, “Pacemaker”, but it was too fast for him. One of its talons pierced his chest, while Pacemaker’s bullet pierced the old man’s chest. Both fell to the ground, dead. Or so I thought. When the police arrived, they didn’t find that man’s body. Nor did they find any corpse at the crime scene. All they found was Pacemaker, which the police gave to me, and a sentence. It was a threat, left by the “Old Man”. “Your father killed me. Now I’m going to kill YOU!” Anyway, we decided to stop in Ohio, overnight at a motel. It was crappy, but we didn’t care. We didn’t care the clerk smelled like diarrhea and alcohol. We were in love. Immediately we jumped in bed and started to kiss. We embraced what little time we had at the motel. “I have to take a shower, I’ll be right back.” She walked into the bathroom; I fell back on the bed thinking about what we would do together. *Sigh* I pulled out an innocent looking box, opened it, and looked at the treasure that I would have presented to her. A beautiful ring topped off with two polished pearls. *sigh* Marriage would have been the best thing for us. If Jeff didn’t come along it would have been different. Somehow, he snuck through the bathroom window. I jumped up from bed when I heard Kate screaming. It wasn’t terror, no, it was pain and suffering. I slowly put my ear to the bathroom door, and heard, “Go… To… SLEEP!!!” I heard the knife plunge into Kate’s body several times. The shower kept going. Her screaming stopped. I heard the mirror shatter; then the intruder rushed towards the door punching a hole through. He kept punching down the door, ripping it apart trying to reach me. That’s when he stopped and looked at me, I saw his face. A creepy ass expression! “The Killer” had these dark little eyes with large dark circles around them. He wore this impossibly large smile on his face. Then he continued destroying the door down until there wasn’t any more door left to destroy. His eyes flashed down to mine, and he slowly walked towards me. I slowly backed up, until my back met with the wall. The maniac stopped for a few seconds, then leaped on top of me, with his knife aimed at my heart. “Go. TO…” I had Pacemaker out and aimed the killer’s testicles. “I’m going to your blow your balls all over this room. Now Get the Fuck off me!” He listened and got up away me. “Now drop the knife!” The evil bastard stood there with his mouth open, “Die! Die! Die!” He shouted. The Killer leaped towards his knife. I aimed and I fired. He had snatched his knife up, and flung it towards my head. I deflected it and I fired again. He ducked; then he tackled me out the 1st story window, landing on the pavement. I bruised my heel, while he twisted his kneecap. I writhed in pain. “Ouch!!! Well, what are you…?” I looked back up unto my 1st story room, past the man I know as Jeff the Killer, and saw that “Old Man” from 15 years ago! I failed to contain a scream, which woke up the tenant. He came out with a glock in his drawers, and covered with a hotel bathrobe. “What the hell is going here? I’m trying to sleep!!” Just as soon as he finished ranting, The “Old Man” did something impossible. He jumped off the 1st story floor, landed on his feet, looked toward the tenant, and pounced on top of him. I saw the way that thing dug into his flesh. Shots fired. The screaming ceased. Then I remembered the warning, “Your father killed me. Now I’m going to kill you!” When he was done tearing apart the piece of meat that was the tenant, he faced me. Jeff barked, “Uh-Uh! I saw him first, you freak!” The “Old Man” slowly turned to face Jeff. “Yeah! I’m talking to you! What’re you going to about it?” The creature charged Jeff in an instant, started slashing at his chest. Jeff kept swinging his knife at it, but that thing didn’t care. It knew he couldn’t really it. The Monster was too fast for Jeff. “Hold still!” Jeff was getting pissed off. His swings were getting faster. But even the greatest killer makes mistakes. The “Old Man” finally got a sufficient hit in, and went for a gut blow to Jeff’s stomach. The Killer dropped to the ground. “Well! Hit Me! C’mon! HIT ME!!!” I fired Pacemaker at the “Old Man”. It instantly dropped to the ground. I couldn’t believe it. I finally killed that old bastard! I really did it! I then walked over to Jeff. He had internal bleeding, but it wasn’t serious. I kneeled over Jeff; the sick fuck was still smiling at me. “Well, you got me kid. Are you going to finish me?” “Nope. I won’t.” I knocked Jeff out with the butt of Pacemaker. He wouldn’t trouble me anymore. But I know he would just get madder and kill me so I didn’t then the “Old Man” attacked Jeff throwing him throw a wall Jeff’s knife was right next to me and the “Old Man” was going towered me. I grabbed it and he jumped so I stabbed it, it didn’t even flitch. Then right wean I thought it was all over I saw Jeff walk out and grab the peacemaker the “Old Man” heard him and started to run toured him wean it was close to him Jeff let off a shot and hit the thing right in the head it being scared it ran off Jeff ran after it I heard the whole thing. Jeff said “Shhhhhh it’s time to go to sleep.” Then let off some more shots entail the thing was in to. Jeff pick up his knife and started walking to me he said with an evil smile on his face and said know wasn’t that fun and just walked away I didn’t question it he spared my life maybe because I spared his I don’t know but I never saw him after that day. Credits to Godzilla1954XD84Goji Category:Crappypasta Category:Jeff the Killer Category:The Rake Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:BATTELS Category:Read by MichaelLeroi